


Just An  Ordinary Day

by superherowithoutacape



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Huntbastian, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherowithoutacape/pseuds/superherowithoutacape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't even rain that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An  Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of the song Samson by Regina Spektor and it is angsty.

It didn't even have the decency to rain, it was the brightest day that Sebastian had ever experienced and the young man wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees, to curse to the heavens. Instead, Jeff and Thad stood on each side of him- arms holding him and helping him walk behind the casket; his eyes never left the casket that was blanketed by a flag and being carried by the soliders from Hunter's basic training. Behind him were the rest of their Warblers, all having flown in from various parts of the country to send off the Captain and support the husband he left behind; upon entering the area where Hunter would be put to rest, Sebastian noticed the small handful of New Directions that were watching them- he wanted to sneer at them on instinct, they hadn't known Hunter at all- what right did they have to be there? Then his eyes met Rachel Berry's and they were full of such understanding that he let out a small whimper, she knew what it was like to bury a first love far before it was right and as she gave him a small nod, he turned away- unable to look at the group that showed up to give a moment of acknowledgement to a life gone too soon.

They surrounded the hole and he watched as they lowered the dark casket into the ground, watched as the last man he would ever love slowly descended into the cold, barren, dirt. With a shaky breath, Sebastian pushed away from Jeff and Thad to stand by himself, his voice sounded hoarse at first and he nearly choked on tears as he began to sing.

_You are my sweetest downfall_   
_I loved you first, I loved you first_

His eyes remain locked on the casket as he sang the first few lines, his voice shaking as he tried to hold it together to give Hunter the last goodbye that he deserved.

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_   
_I have to go, I have to go_   
_Your hair was long when we first met_

Just as Sebastian began to think that he wouldn't be able to actually do it, he heard Nick begin to come in with him and Jeff soon followed, as the Warbler voices slowly entered behind him, Sebastian continued. He began to remember the cocky military kid who showed up to take over his choir, who claimed to not even be remotely bi-curious and yet still made Sebastian absolutely mad- he seemed to be everywhere and wouldn't handle taking Sebastian's attitude. Soon, the young Warbler was dreaming of Hunter and his broad shoulders and permanent smirk.

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us_   
_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

But no one would remember Hunter in a hundred years, they would not know how his eyes crinkled when he smiled genuinely at Sebastian on their first date, and their last date. There would be no plaque in a choir classroom or park bench named after him; he'd be a face in a yearbook that would be lost as the years passed while the man rotted beneath ground. Eventually there wouldn't be anyone to remember the love story of two broken boys that were against the world but still beat the odds.

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_   
_But they're just old light, they're just old light_

No one would know that Hunter had survived a war and gunfire to make his way back to Sebastian, waiting in Paris for his solider; they wouldn't know that the couple struggled through Hunter's PTSD upon first returning home or the sleepless nights where the clock would slowly drift by while Sebastian held a nightmare-ridden Hunter on their kitchen floor- they wouldn't understand the relief that had flooded Sebastian when Hunter was still standing at the altar on their wedding day. They wouldn't know the irony behind Hunter surviving a war to only die two years later in a way that neither of them could prevent.

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night_   
_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_   
_And he told me that I'd done alright_

Sebastian had cut his hair the day before he had died, because it was getting too long but Hunter refused to go to the stylist that Sebastian did and they hadn't found a barber that Hunter liked. Finally, Sebastian had snapped and pushed Hunter into a chair so he could carefully cut the hair and then shave part of it till it was the way Hunter had worn it in the military. Hunter had stared at Sebastian in the mirror afterwards, their eyes locked before he nodded slowly, turning to tug Sebastian to his chest and press his face into the other's neck, mumbling nonsense against the other's skin.

_Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down_   
_Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one_   
_And history books forgot about us_   
_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

Slowly, they started to leave the gravestone- first Rachel and Kurt, tugging Blaine along with them, and then the Warblers started to walk back to the church, glancing back at Sebastian before it was only the young man standing there and staring at the flowers resting beside the gravestone that only a small dash to represent an entire lifetime. No one would know the Hunter Clarington that Sebastian did, they would not how much the couple had faced and won against; in a few hundred years Sebastian would be beside him and rotting down below, the world around them unaware of the two broken boys below that had helped each other heal.

Sebastian Smythe walked away from Hunter Clarington one last time.

_You are my sweetest downfall_   
_I loved you first_


End file.
